


They Say History Repeats Itself

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Axel & Roxas - freeform, Gen, Memories, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: What happens once happens twice.(Or: Lea always wanted to be a hero, for his life to mean something)





	

Lea always wanted to be a hero. Heroes were written about in history books and spoken of for generations to come. Besides, heroes helped people, and helping people didn’t sound like such a bad thing, even if it took a bit of effort. Isa always laughed at him for it. Becoming a hero wouldn’t be easy, and doing well enough to be remembered would be even harder, he said. This made Lea wonder how many heroes went forgotten. Still, there was no point in giving up before he even tried.

That was what led them to try to meet Ansem. As king, he was in charge of protecting Radiant Garden and Lea was sure he could convince him that they were worthy of aiding in that protection. And believe it or not, after being kicked out numerous times, they finally caught an opportunity to speak with the man. He was much more understanding than his apprentices—just as Lea assured Isa he would be—and agreed to give them an aptitude test of their capabilities.

Hope sprung in Lea’s chest, but it was soon squashed by the darkness that enveloped the room. To Lea, who always believed himself ready for this sort of situation, it was despair inducing. Fear gripped him as it never had before as he stared, incapable of even moving as the darkness crept over everything in sight. His helplessness was visible for all to see, and this was what brought the darkness over his own heart.

But he wasn’t one to give up. So even after Axel painted him a villain, Lea strived to become the hero he always planned to be. There was an opportunity, and he would take it.

Yen Sid eyed the warriors of light over clasped hands. “I ask you all one more time, are you willing to devote yourselves fully to this battle knowing that it may well cost you your lives?”

“I’m in.” All eyes in the room fell on Lea due to his overenthusiastic and timely response.

“This is of extreme seriousness. You should think on the matter.”

“I don’t need to.”

“Are you sure?” Sora gave him a concerned look. “You did already sorta die before.”

“He’s right,” Riku cut in. “You won’t come back this time.”

Fear nudged him, but Lea ignored it. “Doesn’t matter. As long as even one of you survives to tell my story, it will have been worth it.”

Riku shook his head at his relaxed response before giving his own answer. “I’m in. No way I’m letting Sora go in there alone.”

Grinning, Sora tugged on his friend’s arm. “Hey, I didn’t give my answer yet.”

“Like you need to. We all know you well enough to know you won’t back out of this.”

“He’s right,” Kairi said matter-of-factly. “Count me in as well. I’m done sitting on the sideline.”

The others also agreed, but Lea paid them little mind. Instead, he watched the teens from Destiny Islands, thinking about his time with Isa, then Roxas and Xion. Saix may have crossed him, but the latter two were still here in a strange way, and watching the trio be so visibly close made his chest warm as it did back during his time with them.

If only one of them made it out of this, he hoped it was Sora.

His train of thought was broken by Yen Sid’s sharp gaze. “Yes?”

“You will go with Master Riku, Sora, and Kairi to intercept Xehanort head-on.” The elder surveyed the room. “The rest of you will form a border to defend against any outside attacks. It is of the utmost importance that no one and nothing else interferes, or else, I fear this may result in a suicide mission. Are there any questions?”

Lea wasn’t about to complain about being assigned smack-dab in the action, yet it seemed odd considering his limited experience with a keyblade. “Why choose me? I understand that Kairi has versed herself with magic, yet I am obviously the biggest liability here. Why not send someone more capable? Such as Master Aqua.”

“You are right in your assumption that you are the least skilled one here, and your line of thinking is a logical one. However, I believe that Master Riku and Sora’s experience will counteract your limitations while Master Aqua’s advanced abilities will be required to keep the horde of heartless at bay. If any one area of the border falls, she will be the last line of defense.”

“Understood,” Aqua said with a resolute nod of her head.

Everyone seemed so serious. Not that he didn’t understand why, but the tension was beginning to rub him the wrong way. “Why the long faces? It’s about time we kick their butts to the curb.”

Sora gave him a subdued smile that reminded him of the ones Roxas used to give him at the beginning. He didn’t realize he was staring until suddenly Kairi’s hand was on his forearm.

“Hey, you ready to move out?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

Terra was still connected to Xehanort, if only by a thread, and this connection led them to the Keyblade Graveyard. Lea observed the way Terra, Aqua, and Ventus’ eyes glazed over and their breaths grew heavy once they landed. The atrocities they faced here must still weigh on them regardless of how much time has passed. The assumption was further proved when they spotted Xehanort himself. Terra’s fist clenched, Ventus crouched, ready to strike at any moment, and Aqua’s eyes filled with such determination Lea almost flinched.

“Good, you’re all here.” Xehanort smirked smugly, as if they were no threat whatsoever. “We can finally finish this here and now.”

“That’s the plan. Your days of corruption are over!” King Mickey shouted, flinging his arm as the signal. Everyone moved to their positions so that Xehanort was surrounded by two square forces, yet his smirk was unwavering.

“You may be able to best me, but can you withstand an army?” He raised his arm. The air crackled, purple energy materialized and out of it came heartless after heartless until the barren wasteland was shrouded. As planned, the peripheral group maneuvered such that the heartless were pushed away from the inner group. Xehanort cackled. “You think this simple tactic will ensure victory?”

As if spurred by his comment, the air beside him ripped open revealing a corridor of darkness. Out of the murky space stepped none other than the so-called friend of Lea’s. His face was even more expressionless than usual and his eyes shone with an otherworldly golden shimmer.

Those listless eyes met Lea’s directly, and Lea’s hand clenched around Enduring Flare. Ignoring everything else around him, his body lunged, arm coming down hard against his opponent’s claymore. Lea attacked again and again, feeling passion well in his chest and stomach. Saix met him blow for blow, yet he was as vacant as a marionette.

“Isa, are you really no longer in there?”

Saix didn’t reply, instead swinging his claymore in a deadly strike. Suddenly, Kairi was there, blocking the attack with Destiny’s Embrace. “Lea! Get a hold of yourself.”

He blinked. What was he doing? This was no way to be a hero. He jerked Enduring Flare up and their combined strength drove the claymore hard to the side with an audible clap. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he slashed at Saix’s face, shouting over his shoulder to her, “Get back. I’ve got it. You cast that magic you’re so good at.”

He caught her prideful grin before his attention was diverted back as Enduring Flare bit into already marred skin. Blood welled over his right scar. He grimaced, but otherwise seemed unaffected, arm sweeping his claymore up and over his head for yet another deadly strike. Lea took a half-step back, making a low sound, as he blocked the attack.

He didn’t want to kill his friend, and this put him at a costly disadvantage. As he blocked more than struck, he took solace in Kairi’s steady voice drifting from somewhere behind him. Curaga and reflega looping on repeat, from target to target. While blood continued to drip down his friend’s stoic face, his own shallow wounds mended nearly as soon as he received them. Yet such fortune would not last much longer. Already he could hear her voice slipping, feel the magic’s potency diminishing. Soon her stamina may run out completely.

With this in mind, he screwed his eyes shut and slashed out with added force. Saix stumbled backward clumsily enough that bits of rock clinked as they scattered across the ground. When Lea flicked his eyes open he found more blood, leaking from a cut in his arm now. Again, Saix’s face was twisted but that was all.

“Isa!” Lea pleaded yet again, feeling his gut wrench at how far away he felt from him. “Just wake up!”

Cold eyes glared at him before another blow was thrown his way. Lea slashed again, cringing at the way the other man’s arm soaked a deeper red.

He paused, realizing Kairi’s casting had ceased. When he turned back around, he saw Sora conversing with her with wild motions. She nodded, glanced once at Lea, then took off nearer to Riku who was caught in an endless head-to-head battle. Confused, Lea sent Sora questioning eyes, but before he could ask, Sora’s own widened and the boy barreled toward him. Lea was knocked hard to the earthy ground by Sora’s body weight. He’d been struck in his place, a deep slash running over his back.

Lea ground his teeth, feeling utterly useless. Even now, he’d accomplished nothing, saved no one.

Sora made a tiny laugh as he rose. “I think you should choose better friends.”

Lea heaved a sigh, resolving his heart. “He’s no longer my friend.”

“That makes this easier, then.”

They tag-teamed, one going left, one going right. Logically, Saix shouldn’t have stood a chance, but somehow he evaded their first few attacks, afterward finding the tiniest opening to call his loyal dusks. The creatures shimmered as they shifted their weight back and forth in a crude dance. Aqua’s shout shot across the air, but Lea was already moving, mind overtaken by memory. Dusks. Sora. Purpose. Roxas.

He struck one after another. Saw blue and brown flittering as quickly and attentively as he was, yet they seemed to multiply exponentially. There were too many, closing in around him. Around Sora.

He could feel the memory of fire welling from his insides, and a battle cry erupted from his throat. He charged forward, striking down those closest to the brunet who panted an offhanded thank you in return. Lea stayed there, as if glued to Sora’s side. They seemed to make some progress as the space around them swelled, but then the creatures swarmed them in one mesh of limbs, and common sense evaporated. All Lea knew was that he needed to protect Sora. His body lunged over his, shielding him from scratching claws and biting teeth. He could feel his body as it ripped apart, could feel the inky coolness of death overtaking him once more, but a peaceful smile fell onto his face. That same feeling was there again. He still couldn’t describe it, but it made him feel whole. As if his life meant something.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://zetterdamn.tumblr.com/post/120274598266/i-wanted-to-see-roxas-and-here-i-planned-to) art on tumblr.


End file.
